


i'll make you fall in love

by fortunatehearts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i tagged the second pairing just in case, sorta magic!au, yamaguchi is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunatehearts/pseuds/fortunatehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yamaguchi is bad at keeping secrets and tsukishima is a lovesick fool. on accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll make you fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't planning on finishing this one, but i had a little help from a different prompt that fit my idea. i have something else planned but until then, i have a couple one shots i want to fulfill.

The girls were always chasing after him. He has everything they want. 

Not necessarily what they need. 

Rumors spread and those girls start making a code word for him. "The Perfect Love." People begin to misinterpret it start to call him nasty things behind his back, so much so, that they've ran out of what to call him.

Whore.

Slut. 

Easy. 

Nothing he hasn't heard. Meaning that he does know these type of things. 

 

Did you know that wasn't the case? In fact, he's never even had sex, it's the attention from rumors. It draws the girls to him and they ask what he does. His 'services' per say... Actually that was a terrible way to put it. 

"Do you think he likes me?" 

"Can you please help me!" 

"I'll do anything!" 

The girls are crowding the old classroom he hides in for his free period. I just wanted to eat lunch, and if Tsukki gets here before they leave I'm dead. "Listen girls, or who ever I don't care, right now I'm very busy with my studies, so I'd very much appreciate if you left me alone for a while!" Most of them filed out having no business here. The few that stayed had came to pick up their 'order'. Okay maybe those phrases should be changed. 

There was always a warning for every potion he made, it never changed because personally he wasn't that selfish... or evil. 

"If the person you love, loves someone else; the magic will not work. You cannot force somebody to love you, this is just a gentle way of figuring out the person's emotions. Typically, they gravitate towards the person they are infatuated with," his voice is dark and threatening. 

'The fake fire that appears behind you is a little dramatic, don't you think, Yamaguchi?' Hinata always says. 

The girl shaking in front of him nods quietly and rushes out of the room. She was the shy type but the boy she liked was even more stoic like, she wouldn't tell him who he is exactly but he didn't really care. The only time he's ever intervened was when one of the girls burst into tears after finding out the person she loved was attracted to someone else. Or the time someone tried to steal his potion. A lot of stuff happens under the radar at this school. 

He walked over to the lightswitch in the classroom and it transformed into his personal brewery. He began walking to a small project he started a month ago, all tests had been unsuccessful but he was determined to complete this project. He had began mixing his new concoction leaving one ingredient different from his last trial. 

That's where it started. 

There was a small knock at the door and he ran immediately to the light switch remembering he didn't lock the door. the door creaked and he tripped but it changed in time. 

"Yamaguchi, why are you lying on the floor?" he monotonous voice is signalling that this isn't the first time he's been caught in an odd situation. Come to think of it, when is Yamaguchi not being weird? 

"Uh, hi Tsukki! Um... its a... its a new way of studying!" he pulls a book out of the ground, lifting it up to his face to prove his point. His face is flushed from embarrassment and he might also be sweating. 

"'kaaaay," he drawls out grabbing a water bottle and setting his bag by the leg of a chair. Yamaguchi stands up to follow him where they sit down in one of the tall lab tables to eat lunch. 

It goes wrong. 

He takes a sip of his water then there's a strange look on his face that follows. He furrows his eyebrows then his face twitches into blank expression. Yamaguchi doesn't sense what's wrong until an arm clutches his wrist. Yamaguchi freezes at the sudden action. "Tsukki, what's-" but then he sees his eyes, they aren't blinking and the color has changed from its normal light brown. His wrist is starting to ache but Yamaguchi's own eyes widen in realization. 

"Tadashi-" he starts but then Yamaguchi is screaming.

"No no no no! Tsukki, stop!" his voice is squeaking a bit and his face is red. "Why is this happening?! This wasn't supposed to interfere with his emotions, he's supposed to fall for a girl not the first god damn person he sees!" 

For a moment he begins to panic, and then Tsukishima passes out on the table with a loud 'thud'. "Fuck! what the hell did I do to him? I swear I didn't touch his-" his rant is cut short when Tsukishima begins to slip off the chair. Yamaguchi grabs his arm and shifts the weight onto himself. The shift is not taken lightly because Yamaguchi ends up falling off his own chair with a giant toppled over his torso. 

Why did he fall asleep? He hasn't put any lavender in any of his potions recently, what the fuck?! Did some girl mess with his recipe? I need to find out who it is so- There's a groggy gasp, and the bean pole lifts himself off Yamaguchi so fast that the idiot falls backwards onto the floor again. "Tsukki stop trying to get up, you got drugged."

"I knew I didn't open that water bottle before practice," he irritably whispers. He waits a moment before picking himself up and rubbing his forehead that has a bright circle in the middle.

Yamaguchi would normally laugh but instead murmurs back,"Never call me Tadashi ever again..." 

"What?" Yamaguchi groans when he bumps his head against the corner of the table. 

They eat lunch, but the only thing on his mind is how would some girl know how to fuck up his recipe? It's so simple and I could have predicted it a mile away. What's going to happen to Tsukki? Its pretty apparent that he might be in love with me so now I have to deal with that old baggage again. I swear to god if I misread this situation and he just wanted to call me by my first name out of nowhere I will kill that idiot. 

\- 

"Yamaguchi don't fuck with me-" 

"No, listen! I'm pretty sure someone tricked Tsukishima into falling in love with me," he's trying his best to stay quiet but with the other guys focused on their practice match, he convinced the orange-haired boy to slip away with him to talk. Of course it's impossible for him to not get excited. 

"That doesn't just happen," Hinata starts,"But okay, what if hypothetically someone had the intent to mess your shit up with Tsukishima, those girls know the consequences. If someone found out about what you do, from one of them, they'd be dead. It has to be someone close to you!" Yamaguchi doesn't want to deal with who right now but he continues,"Has anything changed?" 

His face flushes and he looks away from Hinata's pointed look,"Not really..." He purses his lips but not a second later blurting out,"I need to break the spell before he realizes how weird this is!" 

"How am I supposed to know how you do that?"

"We have to..." his voice trails off and his faces get incredibly redder. 

"I can't hear you-"

"We have to kiss!" he yells and the gym goes silent. There's a glare directed at Hinata from the other side of the net. Yamaguchi's heart begins to beat faster and then he freezes completely. Is he jealous? 

Hinata starts laughing and yells back,"Are you kidding me?" He jumps up to pull Yamaguchi down and cup his cheeks, then he leans closer,"Is Tsukishima giving me The Death Stare?" The quiet giggles escaping his mouth are enough proof that he can already tell. The blond pushes his glasses further up his nose and reverts his gaze. 

Hinata laughs a little louder and the others pretend that whole exchange didn't happen. At least Kageyama didn't punch somebody in the face like last time he got jealous. 

Some poor schoolboy got a really bad bloody nose that day. 

\- 

It gets so much worse.

"Hey, Yamaguchi remember what happened the other day?" He's loathing this conversation the second he says his name. 

"Uh, yeah, you sure you're okay?" He digs himself further into the pillow he's rested on. 

"What the hell was in my water?" 

Yamaguchi sighs,"You won't believe me anyway so it's better if I just tell you someone put a love potion in it." 

"A what? Ha-Ha really funny, but I haven't fallen in love with anybody." He almosts put his headphones back one but the other boy speaks up again. 

"With me." 

"What are you talking about? Are you saying I'm in love with you?" The face he makes is priceless, but right now it's really annoying him. 

"What the fuck else would I be insinuating? You're so slow." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know, now stop asking questions and let me kiss you," Yamaguchi swings his leg over his lap to straddle him. 

Tsukishima protests by almost knocking him off the bed, but Yamaguchi manages a peck on the cheek. "Listen-" he struggles to get closer to his face, he kicks Tsukishima in the stomach when he pins Yamaguchi to the bed. Yamaguchi grabs onto his wrists,"I just want this to be over with-" he stretches out his arms with Tsukishima holding his hands. Tsukishima loses his balance on top of him and Yamaguchi presses his lips to the boy still leaned over him. 

Both of them still their movements. Tsukishima moves experimentally before he realizes what he's doing. He pulls away reflexively, arms digging into the bed trying to process what just happened. Yamaguchi lays on the bed staring at the ceiling while his fingers reach to touch his lips. He pulls himself up but then the warm body is on his again. 

His gaze is cold but burning his freckled cheeks. A hand reaches to grab his and just as he expected is cold as before. "Your hands are so cold." He doesn't reply but the other hand cups his cheek. 

They lean hesitantly and before their lips meet he whispers,"Your cheeks feel so warm." The last word is said against the other's lips and then their's that burn surrounding them. Yamaguchi gasps softly and teeth tug lightly at his lip before a tongue licks into his mouth. They continue lazily licking into each other's mouths until Tsukishima grows confident and pulls away to start kissing at his jaw, Yamaguchi lets out a small moan when he kisses further down his neck. 

It hits him after a moment that Tsukishima might want more. He gasps as he sucks a lovebite on his neck,"Tsukki, wait- I don't-" 

He pulls away and furrows his eyebrows,"Isn't this what you wanted?" 

He turns away ashamed, then murmurs,"How do I know you aren't under a spell?" 

"I'm pretty sure I would still be kissing you if I were under. I didn't want it to happen this way..." the last sentence catches Yamaguchi's attention. 

"What the hell are you saying? What was supposed to happen?" 

He sighs defeatedly,"I know who did it..." Yamaguchi's eyes widen the Tsukishima continues,"I had this girl named Yachi to go get me a stupid potion meant for you to take. Something happened and I ended up 'poisoning' myself." 

"That doesn't make any sense, you knew about what I do?" his voice shakes with fear. 

"For certain you don't have sex with any of those girls." 

"I'm a gay virgin, does that satisfy you?" he pulls his knees up to his chest and sulks. 

Tsukishima ignores the self pity party and falls on the bed next to him. "We should trick the king into drinking that stuff. God knows that poor excuse of a person needs some love."

"Aw, so considerate Tsukki," he rolls his eyes. Tsukishima doesn't know that Hinata and Kageyama like each other so that'd a fun experience. 

"I bet he'd fall on his hands and knees for the person he loves." They both stay silent for a moment before Yamaguchi bursts out laughing. The two press their sides against each other and brush hands softly. Tsukishima's still feels cold but Yamaguchi grabs it to squeeze tighter. He lets out a sigh of relief when the hand squeezes back.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if there are any mistakes! (i didn't edit properly) and my tumblr is guccikei


End file.
